This invention relates to a process of reacting finely divided material in a fluidized bed at a temperature involving self-agglomerating conditions.
It is known that, under such conditions, when products resulting from the reaction become fusible, they agglomerate selectively among themselves and cluster but do not agglomerate with the solid granulated raw material. Due to this fact, as soon as the resulting clusters have reached a certain size, they decant in form of slag down to the bottom of the fluidized bed. Thus, it is necessary, to avoid the blocking of fluidization by clustering, to eliminate this slag as soon as it is formed.